Pocky
by xXA Black Bloody Rose 4 YouXx
Summary: Summary: Pocky-a delicious and innocent treat that enjoyed by everyone. What if it can be turn into a naughty treat? How can something so innocent can be the most sinful of all? AtobeKeigoXEchizenRyoma -Reveiw plz


Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi

Plot © Me

Atobe Keigo(25) x Echizen Ryoma(23)

~might have a few mistakes.

"What the hell do you want?" A man with blond eye and blue eyes(Atobe Keigo's original look in the manga) yelled.

_There you go again, being distant as always. _

"What do you want from me? GO AWAY!" He pushed me.

_Why are you being this way, Keigo? What happened to our loving relationship? _

I looked at him dumbfounded. "Keigo, I-"

"Can't you see I am busy? I have more important things to do than to talk to you!" Keigo didn't even look up from his laptop as he types away.

From that moment, I knew he didn't love me more. I felt my heart into two. I became furious and slapped him. Then I left to the room without saying a word. It started to rain. I didn't care. I wanted to get as far away as I possibly can. The man I love was no more.

_Keigo, You idiot!_

I closed my eyes tightly as I try to stop the tears from coming down my face. I went inside a cafe to dry off. The waiter showed me a table at a corner of the room.

"I'll have hot chocolate." I said.

The waiter gave me weird look for second, but then smiled. " Alright..."

Hey, whats wrong with a grown man in his 20s drinking hot chocolate. I never like coffee. I don't get how kei- _he _can drink that stuff. It's gross.

"Echizen? Echizen Ryoma?" A deep voice called me.

I looked up. "Who are you?"

"..." The man blinked a few times. "I'm Oshitari Yushi."

"Oh... Sorry. I haven't seen you in while."

"Yes, indeed. Why are you alone? Waiting for Atobe?"

"Like hell I would wait for that bastard. I came here to get away from him." I looked away angry.

"Oh no... What did he do?"

"It's what he didn't do."

"Whah?" Yushi was confused. "I am lost."

The waiter came back with my hot sweet drink. " Here is your hot chocolate, enjoy."

"Thanks." I took a sip of the hot chocolate.

The waiter walked away.

"Hot chocolate?" Yushi smirked a little.

"Coffee is gross." I licked my upper lip.

Yushi chuckled. "You're still such a child at this age. What are you 25? 24?"

"23" I looked away, blushing.

"Anyway, What did Atobe _didn't do?" _

"He hasn't been paying attention to me and being distant. He thinks that work is more important than me! That guy..."

"What about the sex?"

"We still do it. It is just not like how it used to be. There is no love in it."

"Maybe... Let's see... why don't you make him love you again... I have an idea..." Yushi smirked. "Lend me your ear."

"What is it?" I leaned closer. My eyes grew. "Oshitari, that's!"

"Trusted me it will work."

~OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO~

"Finish." Keigo leaned back against the ebony leather chair.

_I'm sorry, Ryoma, for what I said earlier._

" I should apologize when I get home. I should bring him gift. Flowers? No... Chocolate? No... A cute cat? No, We already have Karupin..." Keigo grabbed him coat and went out of his company. He rode limo to a store. After an hour to finally found what he was looking, He was officially home. The condo was dark.

"Has Ryoma gone to bed? I thought we would have a drink or two before heading off to bed." Keigo turned on the lights. His jaw dropped and the bottle of champagne. Keigo saw most of Ryoma's creamy bare skin(his briefs are on) on the couch.

"Look, Ryoma I'm sorr-" Keigo paused.

I seductively licked chocolate off of a giant pocky."Oh? Hello. Mmm... delicious... I wonder if..." I slowly took off my briefs. I rubbed the pocky against the tip of my member. Then I slowly thrust the pocky in myself.

"Ahh! Suteki!" I began to pump the pocky in and out. "Kei~Chan ~ , I love this feeling."

Keigo didn't move an inch. He kept on staring at me. I could see that he was getting hard. Keigo was awing at the sight of me masturbating myself with a cookie. I took the cookie out of me.

"Oh no~! The chocolate is gone. What should I do?" I said, cutely as I showed him the cookie. I was about to grab another pocky when Keigo pinned me down.

"I'll eat it." He took a bite of the pocky and licked his lips.

My eyes grow as Keigo forced his lips on me. He lightly touches my body with one hand down to my ass and squeezed it hard making my lower half moved up against him. Keigo broke away from the kiss and smirked. He sat up on top of me.

" You naughty, naughty little boy." Keigo quickly pulled down his tie and threw it up on the air. Then he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it as well. "What am I going to do with you?"

I was about to say something when he flipped me over.

" I know a way to get the chocolate out." Keigo lifted my ass up and slipped his tongue inside.

"Oh my gah-! What are you doing?" I covered my face with my hands. Keigo lied down and continued licking also stuck his finger inside there. This strange pleasure was arousing.

"Clean. The chocolate is gone." Keigo said happily.

"That was so-" Somehow I cummed. I looked away from the embarrassment.

"So, you want more, huh?" Keigo unzipped his pant and pulled out his member. He made me sit up on his lap as he stick himself in me. Then Keigo began to thrust upward. He was also rubbing his hand on my member.

"Ah- Ah- Ah-" I moan. "Harder... Thrust harder!"

"Yes, my love." Keigo did what he was told. The motion was getting faster as well.

"Ah-Ah- don't stop!"

"I want to let you know I love you and I'm sorry for what I said earlier. This week has been crazy. Forgive meee!"

I was first to cum. Then Keigo. Both of us was panting heavily. I got up and turned myself turn. I sat on his lap again as I put my arms around him.

"Depends... can we go another round with me being the seme and you being the uke?"

"Seme? the attacker in Japanese martial arts?" Keigo looked at me with confusion.

"No! Seme is the person on the top, who thrusts into uke"

"Then what is an uke?"

I sighed. "Mada mada dane(1)..." I kissed him. I slipped my tongue his mouth. Keigo moaned. I pinned him down the the couch. I broke up the kiss.

"This is what a Seme does." I smirked as I took off his pant.

"Wait! What are you- AHHHHH!"

I thrust myself inside of him. "Damn, you have a tight anus." I grunted.

"Nuh-nuh-now I understand." Keigo groaned.

I began to thrust harder and faster. Keigo's moans have been getting louder and louder. After a few more thrusts, I cummed. I collapse on top of him when I pulled myself out.

"Now, you forgive me?" He asked me again as he lifted my chin up.

"For now..."

"Good, because don't ever do that again!"

"Mada mada dane..."

"By the way, where did you get that idea from earlier with the pocky?"

"Oshitari Yushi"

"..."

We both fell asleep.

~End

1. Mada mada dane - is a phrase that Ryoma says a lot in the _Prince of Tennis _series. It means You still have lots more to work on or You still have long ways to go.


End file.
